1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented geographic maps and, more particularly, to determining traffic designations of roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented geographic maps are useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may interact with computer-implemented geographic maps to learn about a geographic area, to identify the location of geographically-distributed objects (e.g., man-made structures or natural features) in a geographic area, search for categories of objects in a geographic area (e.g., restaurants in a given city), identify routes between locations in a geographic area (e.g., driving directions from a current location to a desired destination), and so on.
Such geographic maps may include features such as roads, intersections, and various other features. However, determining the type of road may be difficult based on the geographic data included in the geographic maps. For example, it may be difficult to determine or verify if a road is a one-way road or a two-way road based on existing geographic map data. Moreover, the inability to determine or verify the type of road of a geographic map may affect the accuracy of determined driving routes and may confuse users of the geographic map.